This invention relates to electrical outlet and switch box positioning devices, and particularly to a device which is flexible enough to set at a predetermined position to assist in locating switch and outlet boxes within a wall as is usually the case during construction of a building or the like before the wall covering such as drywall is placed thereon, when the wall studs are exposed so that the boxes can be nailed or otherwise fastened thereto.
It is desirable to have the various boxes whether for switches or outlets at uniform heights throughout a particular area, and there are certain desirable heights that have been determined to be best or even specified by building codes, to be followed in the installation process in such houses or buildings which use such devices.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a flexible device for installing such boxes, which device is of relatively simple construction and can be used by an electrician carrying the same from place to place without difficulty or of complicated set up demands.
The device is flexible enough to accommodate for positioning of the boxes of whatever kind in various locations.